


如何吃掉一朵花 下

by lostinyourdream



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyourdream/pseuds/lostinyourdream





	如何吃掉一朵花 下

3.  
传说山上有个妖怪。

“你别用那石头砸伤了眼睛，”门口蹲着两个嬉笑的小娃，“到时候磕出血来，小心那妖怪把你捉走！”另一个羊角辫小姑娘赶紧停下了动作，乖乖的躲到一边去，“小满你不要吓唬我呀，我不玩儿就是了。”

“长记性！”那个男孩子说，“你要是真的遇上什么麻烦，我可不能救你。”

李振洋停下了脚步。他压了压帽檐，在孩子们周围踌躇，那个男孩继续喋喋不休的说：“你还别不信我，王叔他家的哥哥，不是在埂上摔了一跤，腿上流了好多好多血么，”他突然停住不说了，女孩子急忙忙的拽着他衣袖，“继续说呀......然、然后呢？”

“然后啊，他前两天就在夜里看见了，”说着他鬼使神差的凑近点，对着姑娘的耳朵悄悄地道：“真的，一个血人，静悄悄的立在他床头，没把他吓死。”

女孩听的脸色大变，“诶呀呀我要去找我娘亲，都怪你给我讲这些东西！”说完连忙摆摆手，捂着耳朵跑开，白色的袜子上粘上灰土。

他正苦恼，究竟是谁给这些孩子讲的，乱七八糟的东西，这笑话编的也太没水平，果真是吃饱喝足的年代，人一闲下来没事做就喜欢整些没用的。李振洋迈进院儿里的时候把帽子摘下来掸了掸，身边立刻就有人接着，还有等他把大衣脱下来端在手里的，小碎步跟在身后，李洋径直走向他的房间，路过书房的时候，看见小表弟趴在写字台上睡着了，小孩贪睡，墨水撒出来，蹭的他脸上脏兮兮的，“阿福，”李洋过去把孩子拍醒，“回屋睡吧，小心着凉。”

小孩哼哼了一声，迷迷糊糊的爬起来，看见是李振洋，懵懵懂懂的笑，“诶哥哥，你回来啦。”  
“嗯。”男人走过去坐在椅子上，小孩很识趣的爬上他的腿，“阿福呢，哥哥走的这些天，你有没有好好听话？”

“听话听话，我现在能背诵项脊轩志了呢，整个班里就我会背。”小表弟骄傲的昂起下巴，余光瞄着李振洋，“要不阿福现在背给哥哥听听？”

李洋笑着摸摸他脑袋顶，“小机灵，真不错。”

孩子开始闭着眼睛背，项脊轩，旧南阁子也。室仅方丈，可容一人居。百年老屋，尘泥渗漉，雨泽下注；每移案，顾视，无可置者。下一句是啥来着，李洋轻轻地提醒他，又北向，不能得日，日过午已昏，孩子恍然大悟的哦了一声，继续背，闭着眼睛摇头晃脑的，没注意李洋已经走远，等睁开眼才发现，自己跟桌上那座桃木雕得弥勒佛背了一刻钟的诗，有点不满的撅了噘嘴，一个人安安静静跑回屋里睡了。

已经不是一次听见了，这个荒谬的传说，“山上有个妖怪，”丫头一本正经的道，“我怎么会骗您呢，已经有人见过了。”

李洋半撑着脑袋，把二郎腿换了个边儿翘着，饶有兴致的看着那个绘声绘色讲故事的姑娘，出于调侃的发出疑问语气，那姑娘大概是新来的，话异常的多，“真的呀，妖怪吃人血的。”  
神了，他心里慢慢的念叨，真神了，李洋问：“果真有？”

姑娘坚定地毋庸置疑，“就是有，不信你去问别人，他们都知道。”

李振洋被她认真的样子逗笑了，还真是个天真的丫头，要是现在给她讲匹诺曹，估计还会怕说谎话鼻子长长。姑娘继续说，描述的有鼻子有眼的，她说妖怪穿的白色衣服，皮肤很白，很瘦，胳膊上的口子，不对不对，身上全是口子，有的还流血呢，多的很呐，李振洋又问，长什么样？丫头想了想，“听别人说吧，是个小孩的样子，十七八岁，不过妖精嘛，几百岁还长着十几岁的脸呢，没看过书吗，里面哪个妖怪不是一个长得比一个勾人魂儿。”

李洋心服口服的夸她几句，丫头忸怩的跑到一边去，几个姐妹围上去听她继续讲故事，李洋无奈的摇摇头，正好看见阿福高高兴兴的从偏门那边跑出来，他还是喜欢小孩子的，顺手把小孩招呼过来，揽在怀里，闻见哪里一阵淡淡的桃木香味，小孩骄傲的伸出手腕，晃了晃上头的木头镯子，李洋握着它仔细端详，“这是什么呀宝贝儿。”

表弟一副无所不知的神情，“这个你都不知？”小孩摇摇头，故作大人姿态的砸了咂嘴，“辟邪呀，最近风水不好。”

“人小鬼大的小不点，”他揉了揉孩子头顶，“一天到晚整这些没用的。”

小孩立马急了眼，“别不信我！我们所有人都是看见了的，耳听为虚，眼见为实，这难道不是哥哥你自己所说？”

“好好好，”他一副迁就的样子，固然还是不信的，只好稍稍敷衍的道：“哥哥信，依你依你。”

“少来，你就是觉得我在说假话，若是我骗人，那我就偏要捉过来给你看！”

小孩气鼓喽嗖的跑开，留着李洋手里空空的，竟有点不知所措的架势，这小子如今还有了脾气，李洋恍恍惚惚的想到，原来阿福已经年过十二三，也算是个半大小孩，原来那个胖墩墩娃子如今也抽了条，乍看还有点李洋的样子，瘦了，果真瘦了。可不知怎么的，他竟高兴不起来，曾经也有这么个半大小孩儿，楚楚可怜的拽着自己袖子，委屈巴巴的要李洋带他逃，那个可爱又惹人怜的小孩。

倘若能更贪心一点，他不应该。

不应该把一个世事不懂的孩子丢下。可是现在李洋沦落到什么地步，连小孩是死是活都一概不知。  
李洋经过院子里的时候，看见几个陌生面孔，和一个漂亮的女孩子，像只天鹅，然而她只是在李洋眼睛里停留了瞬间，便立刻被忘却了，金鱼一样的。他爹把匆匆的人叫住，“你个混球东西，又要去作甚？没看见来客人了么，是瞎了还是怎的！”

他又一次看见那个姑娘，乖巧文静的坐在他爹身边，那个贵妇模样的女人，没猜错的话应该是她母亲，姑娘抿着嘴笑，然后害羞腼腆的低下头，手里的绢子掩着嘴角，黑漆漆的眼珠子盯最后落在李洋身上，是糍粑一样的怎么甩都甩不掉，李洋想着，抬起眼来看见那姑娘正看着自己笑，这像什么呢，关雎里的淑女，她一笑端的是倾国倾城，可李洋似乎一点不领情，反而纳闷她为何冲着自己乐，稍稍有些厌烦，老头子继续道：“愣着干什么，还不来认亲家。”

“什么？”他大步走过来，几乎是揪着他爹衣领说，“您这是要做什么？”

“哥哥，”一个细细的声音道，“别跟爹生气。”女孩子走上来，娇娇弱弱的想要拽拽李洋袖口，他皱着眉头看她一眼，本能的拉开距离，姑娘两只手空落落停在那里，抓住一团空气。

他这是刚从重庆出差回来，不用猜又是他爹强制他去的。李洋还是看在这么多人的面儿上，先去放下衣领规规矩矩的给人打了个招呼，老头皮笑肉不笑的把他叫住，“怎样，谈成没？”李洋停下脚，但是没回头，淡淡地道：“嗯，价钱谈妥了，等着您这边出货。”

“好，好啊，好啊。”他吸了口烟嘴，憋在肺里很久才又吐出来，白花花的把自己埋住，“今晚可有事，咱爷俩好好喝一杯，还有，这是苏姑娘，你娘很喜欢她，”说着他突然压低语气，“不是老子逼你，这岁数应该干什么你自己清楚，你可以不听我的话，但这姑娘是你妈喜欢不得了的，不娶可以，就等着她气死吧。”

李洋这才转过来，脸上已经附上一层阴郁的神色，微微欠了欠身子，“谢谢您，不必了。还有苏姑娘，麻烦你跑一趟，天色不早了，你也请回吧。”

女孩子脸色不好看，有些尴尬的笑说：“多谢哥哥款待，还请日后多多包涵。”

“日后？”李洋揪住这两个字，“不必如此上心，一面之缘，仅此而已。”

他爹新娶得小老婆在旁边阴阳怪气说，“瞧瞧，多大的人了，还是跟个刺猬似的。”说完女人红艳艳的嘴唇就跟灌了蜜，“老爷您说是不是，这李振洋不光不听您的话，还一点面子都不给姑娘留。”

李洋看着那女人的嘴脸就不禁犯呕，反唇相讥道，“不知道从哪里跑来的浪女人，还学不会见好就收，先想想自己干不干净吧。”

红嘴唇气的发抖，卷卷的头发都跟着颤，李振洋给她一个眼刀子，转身就走了，女人立刻靠过去，嗲嗲的想跟人求个安慰，“您看看他！我......我好歹也是个二少奶奶，哪有这么跟人讲话，真的是，气的人家头痛......”老头也梗的脸红脖子粗，没好气的骂她，“闭会儿嘴臭娘们，一天到晚不干事，话还不少！”

李洋还没来得及进屋歇歇脚，直接七拐八拐的走到后面的房子，有女人在唱戏，花园儿里头，那颗光秃秃的树下面。他没走进去，在门口定定的看了一阵，她穿的浅浅的绿色的袍子，手里握着把扇子，边摇边唱，劝君莫惜金缕衣，劝君惜取少年时，母亲身边的丫头看见李洋站在门口不进来，赶紧招呼他，李振洋笑着摆摆手，对着口型说，“不打扰啦，让她慢慢唱，早点休息。”

五年了，变了，再也不是了。这些年头发生了太多，谁也难料的事，一个家庭的兴衰，一代人的爱恨纠葛，李振洋认认真真的想，十八九岁时候的任性和耍闹，怎么想都是极不成熟的。当初他带着李英超逃走，惹得整个镇上掀起轩然大波，时隔几个月他又自己一个人失魂落魄的回来，没人知道他究竟去了哪，也没人问起，小哑巴去了哪儿。

他还是会在某些时候想起那个孩子，水汪汪的大眼睛，瘦骨嶙群的身子。铃铛，他还拴着呢么，他还过得好么，现在也得长成小伙子了吧，李洋每次想到这儿，喉咙里就发酸，李英超啊，他人畜无害的小孩，现在还活着呢么。他不知道，也没人知道。

初见的时候是个丫头模样，长长的裙摆和细细的手腕，第一次牵他的手，孩子手很凉，紧紧的十指相扣，说好的水袖舞呢，李洋再也没看过。李英超李英超，这个名字恐怕得伴随他很久，是酸涩的，是李洋细思极恐的，心口上的一条疤，后来他每次想到这儿，眼泪就在眼眶里打转。

李振洋从来都没有原谅过自己，他当初就不该走，就算走也要把李英超带着一起走，一个孩子，连自己都照顾不好，孤零零的丢在没人知道的地方，李英超得有多大的本事才能生存下来，太难了，李振洋给李英超出的题太难了，小孩不会，是道送命题，生生死死只能选一个。李振洋缺什么，什么都不缺，有钱人家的儿子，从来都是风流倜傥，丢下别人，他们儒雅的称之为优柔寡断，妄下定论，他们努力说服自己，就像李洋，无数次的说服自己，不就是个孩子吗，何必这样动了真情，他们把这美曰其名，这叫桀骜，潇洒，爽快，是普通人不会拥有的高尚。

放屁！他自圆其说，荒唐的连他自己都听不下去，李洋又一次问自己，我有什么？而后他自己回答，我以前什么都有，李英超在的时候，我什么都有。

李洋其实想要回去找小哑巴，但是不成。家里人知道他偷偷带着李超出去撒野，玩脱了才知道回来，老头骂他大逆不道，你气我不成，难道还要气你疯了的娘吗？！李振洋一下子愣了，半天说不上一个字，是啊，他忘了，母亲一直挂念着囡囡，囡囡若是不见了走丢了，她怎么会想着活命，李洋是她的命，没了李洋不能活。女人每天想着他，最后愁的连歌都不唱了，饭也吃不下，李洋跪在她脚前，闷声磕了三个头，娘挂着泪水看他，她说，“可算是回来了，乖乖，害的娘好担心。”

果不其然，他后来被软禁在家里，哪儿都不让去，老头子逼他抄家书，李洋便装模作样的挑着灯写写划划，哪里是抄家书，他把李英超的样子来来回回描了几十遍，怎么画都画不好他，李洋恍然大悟，这么漂亮的孩子，岂能是几笔就能勾画出来的？不能，李英超是最精贵的，他的心头肉，朱砂痣白月光，想要画他，就是要为他画到老死，最后一口气为他咽下去，无奈造化太浅，李振洋不够资格为他死。

说来也怪，之后的槐山没有樱花了，山顶的雪越积越多，李洋最害怕的还是来了，暴雪之后山体滑坡，什么都废掉了。那会儿李洋被关在家里，听闻外头有人传，说是以前破庙里的菩萨，竟然滚到了河沟沟里，头倒着插进河床，泥水不断地冲刷，把河口给堵了，积了两三米厚的泥巴，一群人挖了七八天才掏干净，李洋从窗户那儿支起一个缝儿，着急的问，“那山上还有一户人家呢，怎么样了？”

传话的丫头突然叹气，无奈的摇摇头，“还能怎么样，听那些人说，连尸骨都没找到。”说完从袖子里拿出来个绒布包，李洋的表情僵在脸上，姑娘悄悄的塞进他麻木的手里，“这个是他们捞上来的东西，本来打算扔掉的，但是......我觉得你应该认得它。”

一个圆滚滚的东西，晃一晃还在响。李洋一下子蒙了，手哆哆嗦嗦的打开它，拆着拆着眼泪就滴下来，砸在那颗清脆的、恸哭的、小小的、脏兮兮的铃铛上。

当初从山上下来，连续高烧昏睡了好几天，一直不断地做梦，眼睁睁的看着孩子跑到废庙后面去，他被定在那里，脚跟生了锈，也喊不出声，小孩一直喊他名字，李振洋心里揪着痛，他一直都在那儿，大声的，无声的，崩溃的回答他，小李英超，哥哥在这儿，别往后头走，你回个头，哥哥在这儿，哥哥一直看着你呢。李英超什么也听不见。又或者说只自己这些撕心裂肺的叫喊都是无用功，李洋眼睁睁的看着小孩朝后山走去，小孩也在哭，哥哥，李振洋，你在哪儿！一遍又一遍，重复，叫喊，无人回应，李英超绕到庙后面，李洋失声恸哭，别去，你别去——

人再也没有回来。就是这个梦，他来来回回的在里面穿梭，成千上万次的，经历崩溃与死亡，痛失所爱，永不超生。

五年了。

 

4.  
动静一直持续到半夜，从未停过。李洋心里烦，好不容易回趟家竟不能睡上安稳觉，刚躺在床上就听见床架子嘎吱嘎吱地响，他动一下翻个身，木头就跟着晃，李洋不敢再翻腾，怕把这玩意儿整垮，侧着身子把头枕在胳膊肘，刚想耷拉下沉重的眼皮，外边儿又闹出了点动静让他合不上眼。

火从院子里开始烧。烟味儿飘到他鼻子里去。

“……抓他，对，把手捆上……”几个壮汉的声音，然后又好像是什么东西在地上捶死挣扎，围着的应该也有不少人，不过大多数都是去看热闹的，也不能算看热闹吧，就算他们没见识，没见过捉鬼。道士模样的男人嘴里面叽叽咕咕的念着什么玩意儿，也是挺神叨的，连什么镇尸符都贴上了，然后叫周围的人都后退后退，李洋就听懂他那一句话，“五雷神王袪卻不祥，霹靂一發邪祟消亡。火車萬丈燒殺瘟黃，猛風掃蕩飄散八方。急急如律令——” 

李洋还寻思，整个屁呢？看着那些人跟帮疯子似的，站在黑乎乎的烟里跪拜，把头磕的咚咚响，好像还真的信了那人的鬼话，好像脑子里都进了猪粪一样，他快被逼疯了。李洋大长腿一迈，把门边儿上的什么绿色植物踢倒，随之而来的是两扇门巨大的碰撞声音，刻着花纹的门框子相互摩擦，在门板上发出累似女人尖叫一样的诡音。

“他娘的，你们不睡觉，也不要打扰老子睡觉……呸呸呸！”他实打实的吸了口灰土，差点没吐出来，捏着鼻子更加生气的呵斥，“都给我散了，什么人不人鬼不鬼的！”

一张网，盖着地上的鼓包。他们暗色的袍子上，沾的是火烧出来的灰烬，脏的苦的，脸上也有熏出来的碳色，他们脑子被抽了壳，只有一副躯体在运作，完全不知道李洋在嚷嚷什么，黑压压的帽檐下头也什么都看不见，他们毫无灵魂毫无生机的观望，跪着的，不肯起来，火烧到袍子尾巴，这画面看起来还真有点悚然。李洋扥住一人问这到底是整什么名堂，还没开口便看见他们浑浊的眼珠子，吓得立刻松开，他心里想着，不是说捉妖么？这是他妈妖捉人吧。

白色的，红色的东西流出来，从那张网里。道士见状立刻把一盆水破在他身上，红色被冲走，流到李洋脚边，那是暗红的血，石板砖从里面透出来，像极了弃尸荒野的骨骼颜色，这是要干什么，人群一下子喧腾起来，纷纷吵着，“杀，赶紧杀！就是这个玩意儿，可算是逮着了……”

妖被困在网里头，疯狂的踢打，发出兽类嚎叫的声音。李洋冲过去，看见那地上的东西，白色的衣服染成浅红，头发长长的遮住脸，只管挣脱，眼看着道士又要一棍子下去，李洋连忙叫住，“且慢！”

他扑过去，也不知道为什么要扑过去，护在地上那团妖孽的身上，冲人大吼，“你们还有没有脑子，啊？！”

人群哗然。李洋继续呵斥唾骂，气到脖子都吼得青筋暴起，“都他妈睁大眼睛看看，你们是真的被冲昏了头吗？不由分说就杀，屁都不懂就敢这般妄自菲薄，今天要是真杀了人，你们一个二个都跑不了！”

妖怪伸手抓住他的衣角，特别使劲的。李洋分了神，回头看了一眼之后就突然梗着说不出话了，他脑子嗡嗡地响，自己没看错，也绝对看不错，那条白白细细的胳膊上，攀着两条暗红色的疤。

李洋这才磕磕绊绊的看清楚长头发后面那张脸，双腿一软，跪在地上。

李振洋抄起人就往屋子里跑，狠狠地抽了自己两巴掌，清晰实在的痛感，才终于肯相信这一切不是梦。李英超缩成一团抽抽噎噎的哭，在他怀里委屈的不成样子，李洋抱紧他冰凉的身子，心脏贴着胸腔，砰砰砰的，他欣喜若狂，又巴不得为他受上五十棍子，把李英超身上那些伤悉数加给自己，变得语无伦次起来，“对不起……对不起，”他胡乱的抹掉小孩脸上的血污，“我不应该丢下你，对不起，小弟，宝贝，对不起。”

李英超哭的整个身子都在抖，好像是这些年头的受得委屈都撒在他身上，这是李振洋吗，李英超看不清，血水糊住眼睛，他好像要睡着了，一下子累到眼睛都睁不开。为什么浑身像抽干了力气一样，连张口说话的勇气都没有了，李洋一刻不停的往屋里赶，涓涓不断的鲜血浸染他的双臂，才发觉李英超此时此刻像个血人一样，唯独脸色是苍白的，两瓣薄薄的嘴唇抿在一起，他不愿看李振洋，竭尽全力的想要挣脱出来，可李振洋的声音让李英超一下子崩溃，在失去意识之前，小孩抬起自己血淋淋的胳膊，对着那个流血的伤口狠狠咬下去。

等他再一次抬起眼皮已经不知道是几天之后了，视线毫无偏差的对上了李洋无比疲惫的眼睛。

“你出去，我不想看见你。”李英超想都没想就说，把李洋呛得束手无策，他愣了几秒，李英超又重复道：“我让你出去。”

他刚刚醒，哪里都很弱，身子也动不了，整个人软绵绵的陷进床里，在看见李洋的瞬间鼻子就酸了，赌气的把脸埋起来。李洋默默地退出去，听见门关上的那声之后，李英超就把自己裹在被子里大哭起来，只是眼泪流的很凶，倒没出多大动静，他把枕头当成李振洋，对它拳打脚踢的，又一边责怪，你个坏蛋，骗子，我不要理你，谁知道李振洋这个时候进来了，还端着碗药，小孩立马安静下来，把自己关在被窝里，李英超没想到他这个时候会进来，脸上还挂着泪呢，不得丢死人。李振洋在身边顿了顿，孩子还是没有想要理他的意思，把人藏在被子里，连看都不愿意看一眼，不过这对于他来说反而是件值得庆幸的事。

至少人是找回来了。他在李英超身边坐下，把小孩冰凉的手牵过来，手指裹在他掌心里，拿到嘴前无比虔诚的吻了吻。李超惊了下，无可避免的缩了缩手指，他还是不愿看李振洋，誓死坚守着最后这一点倔强，在被窝里偷偷地啜泣，李振洋低下头，咽了咽唾沫不知道该如何开口，最后才低声喊了一句，“宝宝，你看看我好不好。”

说完他把头埋在李超腿上，深深地埋着，热乎乎的气息洒在膝盖，炽热的疼痛感快要把骨头搅碎了。他在被子里闷闷的应，“你就是个骗子，我讨厌死你了。”

被子被掀开，李超能感受到李振洋躺到了自己身边，一只手环住了腰。他本来是缩着的身体立刻紧紧绷住，想要挪开发现根本动不了，他哥从身后把他圈进怀里，两只手牢牢的抱着他，后背才有了久违的、踏实的安全感。李洋的气息喷在后颈，每个字都在颤，“可是我很爱你。”

“我爱你。”

李超转头的瞬间，李振洋脱口而出一句我爱你。小孩又气又怕，这样沉甸甸又承诺，从李振洋嘴里出来就感觉这么轻轻松松，他实则是在耍自己吧，一如始初的就在耍自己，我爱你，什么我爱你，李英超红着眼睛，用质问的神情盯着李振洋，可是他怎么能玩的过成年人的把戏呢。李洋在他额头上亲了亲，他说你恨我，弟弟你使劲的恨我吧，我爱你就够了，语气里还带着点内疚，李英超被他这样折磨的没了脾气，满脑子讨厌他的话都吞回了肚子里，小孩妥协了，软软的、乖乖的叫他哥哥，话里全是发泄不完的小委屈：“你这个坏人，知不知道我找了你多久。”

李洋疼爱的抱住他，说：“很久很久，哥哥知道，哥哥对不起你，愿意原谅哥哥吗？”

这根本就不是问答题，李振洋从来都不给人选择的余地，下一秒就亲吻在一起，李振洋咬着人柔软的嘴巴，轻轻的重复了一遍，“我爱你李英超，知不知道，我爱死你了。”

太过分了。李振洋的气息让他喘不过气，只能忍气吞声的咽下李洋霸道的侵占，接吻不应该是这样子的，没有爱吗，眼泪蹭到对方脸上，李英超茫然了，根本不知道什么时候流出来的，为什么铺天盖地的只有愈发清晰的痛。李振洋搂着他腰，完完全全的啃咬起来，从嘴巴亲到耳朵脖子，他发现孩子在哭，动作轻柔了下来，深深地舔吻李英超的嘴唇，血珠子从唇瓣渗出来，他舔下去咽进肚子里，听见李英超小猫一样弱弱的说：“你不是不要我了吗，你走啊，滚啊……”

“乖，”李振洋温柔的舔舐他嘴角，“让我亲亲你。”

李英超更加着急的捶打他，可是手臂软绵绵的根本使不上劲，他小声的哭诉，“我等你，我每天都在等你，这么多天，你有没有想过我？”李洋狠狠地亲完才放开他，小孩眼角都憋红了，嘴巴被亲的又红又肿，李洋勾住他下巴，在吻上去之前深情的说：“我也一直在找你，宝贝，哥哥发誓，以后再也不会把你弄丢了。”

那年李振洋潦草的丢下自己离开之后，山上下起了暴雪。天气太冷了，人是住不下去，老太婆带着他迁到半山腰去，那里刚好能看见下面的镇，李英超每天数着他哥回来的日子，觉得越来越失望，或者说根本没有为他的这个承诺负责。刺破皮肤是什么感觉，李洋一直骗了他，哪里痛了，只是轻微的苏痒，漂亮的红色流出来，就好像开了花。那就让它开的更鲜艳，更多一点，小孩开心的想，开花了，春天不就到了么，哥哥是不是就回来了。

李英超身上太多伤，一天两天是绝对养不好的。哑巴被找回来这事儿立马传到老头儿耳朵里，整个院子的人都知道了，老头子也有点庆幸的意味，小孩找到了，他亡女的寄托也找到了。自从李英超消失不见，他就没怎么睡过好觉，老是梦见有女孩子喊他爹爹，跟李英超一般白净漂亮的女孩子，怕的就是这个，也一直明白善恶各有报应的道理，当初他自己掐着婴儿的脖子让她断气，这万一她化成什么妖魔祸害自己，绝对是在劫难逃。所以他后来也没再敢找哑巴，恰巧在前几年听说山体滑坡，那就默认为不幸身亡，生死有命富贵在天，死了就死了，只能怪丫头命苦，小哑巴也命苦，老头还天天拜佛烧香求他们下辈子投胎去个好人家，别再活的这么悲催，连灵堂都修好了，知道李英超原来还活着，吓得守灵堂的哑奴都连滚带爬的跑出来，比划着说是看见那个哑巴晃悠悠的从棺材上飘走了。

老头隔三差五的让佣人给李英超送药，各种各样的药，以为那点儿破东西能包治百病一样，所有人都围在李振洋屋子前头，新奇的扒着窗户往里瞅，小孩见不得光，更看不得外人那些好奇一样的目光，李洋气冲冲的把人群哄走，回来的时候又碰见送药的，李英超见他哥进来，手里又端着药，皱着眉头一副不悦的样子，他问：“又是你爹叫人送来的？”

李洋点头，有点无可奈何的样子，他轻言细语的哄孩子，“哥哥知道你恨他，但你把这药喝下去病就好了，等过几天，我就能带你去街上玩了，我们去赶集市，买柿子饼，喜不喜欢？”  
李英超噘着嘴，身体还是抗拒的，他闻见药味就想吐，这些天都快被灌成药罐子了，还要没完没了的喝，李洋突然想要办法，贴着李英超耳朵，声音隐晦又色情：“宝宝喝下去，哥哥就亲亲你。”

李英超脸红的极其快，抓过碗咕咚咕咚就喝下去，喝完还意犹未尽的抹抹嘴巴，坐以待毙的盯着李振洋咽口水，这小孩着实把自己可爱到了，心机又莽撞，李洋笑着靠过去，孩子听话的伸出舌头，这个样子分明就是直白的勾引，他贪婪的吸食着，不断地攻城略地，李英超软在他怀里，这小子太没本事，亲几口就没了防御，不过这样软弱的样子，李洋倒是喜欢的爱不释手，往往李英超越这样他就越放肆。

等李英超身体好起来的这些天，小孩每天除了粘着李洋哪里也去不了，几乎是要长在他哥身上，李洋也从不拒绝他，反而觉得有个粘人的小东西还挺满足。李英超从不注意，身上套着一件款款大大的衣服就在李洋眼皮子底下晃，他头发还很长，柔软的耷拉在胸前，微微敞开的领口，孩子跳到他背上，隔着薄薄的一层衣服，在他身上来回蹭，两条腿最不老实，缠着李洋的腰，像树懒一样挂在他身上。

耳侧的碎发扫到他脸，李振洋叫他下去，小孩才不听，咿咿呀呀的在他身上挪来挪去，脚磨蹭在那个汹涌澎湃的部位，李振洋硬着头皮忍，想着真是个不知好歹的小东西，那里一下子就有了反应，小孩似乎也感受到他哥突然紧绷的身体，停了下来，隔着衣服不断的摸着李振洋越发烫人性器，一脸茫然的道：“哥哥，你这里怎么又烫又硬？”

好小子，李振洋把孩子扯下来，命令他，“把衣服给我脱掉。”

要么怎么说李英超这个没见识的呢，不解的问他哥为什么，大大的眼睛里全是大大的疑惑，竟然乖乖的就要把衣服脱掉，李振洋无语到扶额，就李英超这种小玩意，一点防备意识都没有，到时候连自己怎么死的都不知道。李振洋把他横着抱起来，丢在椅子上，李英超脱一半的衣服挂在胸前，听他哥的声音有点沉不住气，又忍不住问，“到底是怎么回事，我为什么要脱掉？”  
李洋已经没空再想什么忠孝仁义，抄起桌上的剪刀，“还能做什么，头发这么长，给你剪短。”剪到一半，终于有了男孩的样子，李英超嫌衣服碍事，干脆都脱下来，小孩精光的坐在那儿，丝毫没注意他哥的手已经抖得不成样子，自己也觉得怪不好意思的，刚想站起来，“别剪啦，就这么留……诶，你，你干什么？”

他被毫无招架力的摁倒在床上，双手箍在头两侧，李振洋趴在他身上喘着粗气，“宝宝，我们今天玩儿个不一样的。”

李英超这会儿倒是听出来点儿言外之音，不由自主的害羞了，赶紧捂上脸，过了会儿撅起嘴巴，“先亲亲我再说。”

这不一样，太不一样了。李英超被温柔的掰开双腿，中间漏在李洋面前，他俯身亲吻那个地方，小孩惊诧的弓起背，喉咙发出奇怪的呜咽，“不……不要舔它，难受，李振洋，你起来，别弄那里……”他哥黑黝黝的脑袋从腿间抬起来，当着他面把性器含住，李英超吓坏了，双腿乱蹬，身体不受控制的扭动，“痒……好痒……”

李振洋认认真真的给他口交，时不时抬头看看没见过世面的小孩，问他舒不舒服，李英超难受的拍打床铺，腿也不由自主的缩起来，他快要忍不住了，身子越崩越紧，“呜呜……不行……不行，我快难受死了……”

李洋动得越来越快，像个老师一样鼓励他，“宝宝，射出来，射出来就不难受了。”

这算什么，性的初体验，被李振洋引诱的胎死腹中了。射完之后孩子立刻没了力气，因为羞耻而哭起来，不让李洋碰他，可是身体软的像一滩泥，他被抱起来坐在李振洋腿上，还在生气，边哭边骂：“你个混球，为什么要这么干，没脸见人啦！”

李洋笑着吻住漂亮的嘴唇，腰间的东西早就硬的能把裤子撑破，血液全部冲上脑子，他也顾不上那么多了，抹了抹还未凉透的精液，就伸到李英超的后面去。小孩双腿大敞的骑在身上，突然尖叫几声，立刻就哭了出来，紧紧的搂着李洋脖子，孩子浑身都在因为疼痛而颤抖，断断续续，语不成句，“疼……好疼……哥哥，哥哥我，别弄了好不好，我好疼啊……”

这才哪跟哪啊，李振洋细心的扩张，紧致的包裹感简直不能再优越，他把手伸进去来回戳弄，李英超整个人趴在自己身上，哭哭啼啼的，李洋生怕弄疼他，边亲边问，舒服吗，宝宝，舒服吗？李英超的理智早就不知道飞去了那里，只管点头，吃了痛就咬在他哥肩膀，李振洋不知道什么时候把手指退了出来，抵上真东西，把孩子扶着腰往下一拉，松软的穴口立刻把它死死吸附。李英超疼的大喊，哥哥，痛，好痛，快点出来，李洋握着他，孩子完全坐下去，最大程度的进到深处，温暖又湿软地方，李英超在他耳边喘息，“嗯……唔……我，我好痛啊，哥哥，你轻一点，轻一点好不好？”

他开始动起来，大幅度的。李英超骑在他身上，晃晃荡荡没有依靠，追着李洋亲他，东西在体内进进出出，这种被侵占的感觉是前所未有的，性器的顶端不断的蹭着他的内里，他被弄碎了，李振洋就是把他杀死的那部枪，肠道出奇的湿润，甚至是极其配合李洋继续动作，腿完完全全的软下来，自己的声音变得娇弱又怪异，“额……额啊……李振洋，这是什么，这是什么啊……”说完他被换了个姿势，趴着，被他哥掐住腰猛干，小孩撑不住，全身只有屁股翘起来的，李洋越来越快的操干，“宝宝，你叫啊，哥哥才能好好操你。”

“混蛋……”想都不用想又被人使劲顶了一次，小孩最后一点嘴硬的本事也被耗没了，身体的渴望远远大于他的倔强，那根可怕的东西，现在竟然能无比契合的进出他的身体，李英超挺起腰，李洋握住他的头亲吻，声音跟着动作起伏，性器不断的侵略李英超最脆弱的地方，这是怎么了，自己的恬不知耻接纳着它，希望它更加饱满而汹涌的顶撞自己，他好像失去了自己，完完全全被李振洋支配，李振洋这时候拉过他的手，紧紧的扣在一起，李英超在顶撞间看他，不断的喊他，哥哥，李振洋，哥哥我快要坏掉了，突然加大了力度，性器像个钻头一样拼命地、暴躁的拍打着柔软的内壁，李洋突然停下，把人翻过来对着自己，他擦掉孩子脸上的眼泪，被迫李英超看他，“来，看着我，看着我是怎么干你的。”

李英超立刻偏过头，呜呜的哭起来，他说不要，我才不要，李振洋伸手摸到交媾的地方，粘稠的东西流到哪里都是，他突然觉得自己似乎是有点不懂怜香惜玉，小孩未经开拓的地方已经泥泞不堪，像是荼靡的花，它咬着自己的东西，每一寸地方都舒爽到极致，他退出来，把人的双腿掰到最大，狠狠地操进去。

“李洋！我，我好痛……不要，我不要了，求求你……”

他只管拉着人使劲撞，要到了，猛烈的击破他脆弱的城池，李英超现在的样子他想要一辈子记住的，忠诚的、妥协的、全心全意的接受自己，他开始疯狂的操弄，下身发出快速而激烈的声音，每一下都是肉体间欢爱之后的酣畅，顶部把甬道摩擦的发热发烫，李英超承受着重重地冲击，痛苦的皱起眉头，他抓住李洋胳膊，“啊……不要……哥哥，我疼死了，下面，啊……别，唔唔……”

他抬起头，终于看见那个被糟蹋的不成样子的下身，后穴被一次又一次的操干，带着黏腻的体液，身体的深处被李振洋顶到麻木，只有快速抽动的时候才能在冲击过程的剐蹭里得到快感，李洋给他一个人的快感。他恍然间想起来李洋说的我爱你，朦朦胧胧的感觉到李振洋动的快速起来，可是他现在被干的人仰马翻，口齿不清的叫床，李振洋附下身来插抽，来来回回带着点敏感的刺痛，他说我要射在你的里面，这样你就是我的了。

“给我……都给我……”

李洋把东西一滴不留的射进去，灌满肚子，在里面塞了好一阵才拔出来。李英超早就没力气，酸软的瘫倒在他怀里，泪眼朦胧的看着他哥，李洋这会儿才温柔的安慰他，他说宝宝对不起，哥哥下手重了，下次一定轻一点。李英超瞬间睁大眼睛，害怕的说，还有下一次，那这算什么？这是我欠你的，李洋说，这样你就必须一辈子跟了我。

谁让人类是种既不要脸还贪心的动物。

他还是爱干净的，李洋完事之后昏昏沉沉的睡了，李超在他怀里也跟着眯了一会，还是忍不住下面滑腻的感觉，好像有什么东西流到了腿间，“喂，”他戳了戳睡着的人，李振洋迷迷糊糊的回了句怎么了，小孩子着急又生气的坐起来，“还能干嘛，都是你干的……我要去洗澡！”

他试图爬过去，可是没成功，后面实在是太痛了，动一下都仿佛会扯到肚子里那些白花花的肠子，整个人摔在李洋身上，孩子只穿了件薄衬衫，李振洋一伸手就摸到李英超湿湿滑滑的后面，使坏一样的伸进去戳了戳，惹得小孩咬着嘴唇呻吟几声，以这个羞耻的姿势睡着了。说来也奇怪，被这么一折腾，李英超反到每天都活蹦乱跳起来，有了肉体上的结合之后愈发放肆起来，他完完全全的信任李洋，在他面前也穿的越来越随意，早上起来的时候看见李英超坐在身边，嘴巴嘟起来，李洋摸着他脸问怎么了，小孩黑着脸回他，你还好意思，我身上脏死了，带我去洗澡。李洋笑吟吟看他，李英超被看的往后退了退，又被李洋扯回来，他不怀好意的说：“洗什么澡，反正一会儿也要被弄脏的。”

男人的东西早就硬了，抵着湿漉漉的穴口就捣进去。李英超舒展开身体，仰起脖子小声呜咽，果真是贪得无厌，要了一次还会无限的奢求下一次，没多久就被操软了，他大汗淋漓的骑在李洋身上，性器无可挑剔的插到底，顶到敏感的点之后换来的是一声声难忍的叫喊，李振洋抱着他来回走动，身体的重量也全部压在挺立的东西上，在第一次射精之后痉挛起来，李英超在身上哭出声，这感觉耻辱又奇妙，剥离疼痛之后只剩下细密而厚重的快感，比接吻来的更快，就好像是千丝万缕裹起来的茧，李振洋把它们层层撕碎，最后吃到美好鲜嫩的果实，淌着甜蜜的汁水，李英超喜欢在他哥疯狂进出的的时候亲吻，就好像是种神奇的抚慰剂，比起毫无章法的叫床，李振洋也确实更喜欢把人想要发泄出来的情欲通通堵在嘴里，简直霸道的不像话。

后穴搅和的性器发胀，李振洋抱着人坐进浴盆，东西还插在他身体里，重重的黏在一起，李英超不愿意他离开自己的身体，生怕劳动的成果就这么流走。他喜欢肚子里被射满的感觉，这种奢侈的满足感，也只有李振洋能做到，孩子摸着自己平坦的小腹，李振洋也把手放上去，李英超歪头，幻想着肚子里有个小生命，他靠在李洋怀里，说话都是幸福的语气，这里，他指着自己的肚子，我会给哥哥生小孩吗。

“会的，”李振洋舔舔他耳朵，“等到春天，它就像小树一样发芽，然后在宝宝的肚子里慢慢长大。”

这么折腾，身体立刻就吃不消了。李洋身为一个挑事的也累在床上躺着几天，小孩也跟着他日夜颠倒的睡，他俩是饿醒的，李洋一睁眼就看见李英超可怜巴巴的看着自己，他摸摸小孩的腰，“怎么了宝儿？”

“饿了，”他揉揉肚子，“想吃东西。”

上街赶集这事终于提上日程，不过李英超还是怯生的，不敢到处乱跑，趴在他哥背上，看见什么好玩儿的就悄悄在耳朵边上嘟哝几声，李洋偏过头来问，不是很早就说想去吃生煎吗，小朋友乖乖的点头，他说想去。路上偶尔有八卦的注意到他俩，开始窃窃私语，李洋感觉到身上的人突然收紧了力度，微微皱着眉头问怎么了，李英超憋着嗓子委屈的小声说：“他们都在看我，说我很奇怪。”

“你才不奇怪，是他们有毛病，”李洋转过身亲亲他柔软的嘴巴，“小弟一点也不奇怪。”

有几个跟李洋关系还挺好的，鬼使神差的问他，“什么情况啊你，好久不见，还背了个媳妇回来？”

李英超在他背后趴着不愿意听，隐隐约约捕捉到媳妇二字，倏地抬起头，脸上红扑扑的，李洋的声音才缓缓的道，夹着一种不可言喻的羞涩和炫耀，“不是媳妇，是我弟弟。”

李英超反到觉得有点失落，蔫蔫的不说话了。等回家以后李振洋才发觉小孩不对劲，一直垂头丧气的，他把孩子抱起来，温柔的亲吻嘴角，“弟弟怎么了，不开心么？”

小孩别扭的把头转过去，跟赌气似的说了句，原来我只是弟弟。什么？李洋追问，什么弟弟，李英超立马就一副眼泪要流下来的样子，委屈的不得了，“你跟他们说，我不是你媳妇是你弟弟！”

李洋蒙了一瞬，反问道：“难道不是吗？”

李英超更加生气，“难道是吗！”

小孩不理他了，整个人气鼓鼓的躲在一边，一碰就炸毛，李洋边哄边摸着他身体最敏感的地方，“好好好，是我的小媳妇，所以要不要让哥哥疼疼你？”李英超被他摸得神魂颠倒，理智什么的也不复存在，赶紧踢掉人裤子，浑身滚烫的坐下去，让李振洋紧密的进入自己，抱着他脖子轻轻呻吟，舒服到浑身都脉络都跟着颤抖，紧锣密鼓的撞击之后是无可挑剔的快感，性器锲而不舍的攻击着顶端，带着炽烈和沉重的爱意，把他由内而外的贯穿。

李英超正被人抬着大力操干，咬着手背眼泪流了一脸，呜呜咽咽的求饶，李洋的动作快到让人窒息，根本没有喘息的余地，性器抽出来，带着粘稠滚烫的体液，又狠狠地迸发到身体最深处，在极致的部位来回顶弄，李英超死死的抓着他哥手臂，指甲掐进肉里，“李洋，李洋你太快了……我，我受不了了……”

等他俩完事又是日落西山，李英超穿着他哥宽大的西服外套在屋子里晃荡，他习惯了这种随时随地都可以被占有的感觉，心中升起一种无比坚韧的安全感，只要他不走出这屋子，只要自己待在李洋身边，就可以安稳踏实。孩子就是孩子，思想如此天真，轻而易举的就能够被满足，他现在需要的一切李洋都能给他，并且变本加厉的偿还他，用自己的身体，他觉得这样是理所应当的平等交易。

太浅薄，李英超没有想过李振洋想要的是什么。

傍晚有人来敲门，李英超晃着个裤腿去开，结果反应了下感觉不对劲，李振洋明明在家里，敲门的肯定是别人了。果然他猜对了，从缝里可以看出来那女人等的很心急，李英超在里边垫着脚，不知所措的愣着，他这幅衣冠不整的样子，是千万不能被别人看见的。李洋把孩子藏在衣柜里，他说不会等太久，亲了亲小孩额头，然后就关上柜门，整个世界瞬间陷入黑暗。外面的人继续敲门，女人在叫，洋洋，乖乖你在不在家呀，妈妈想来看看你。李振洋十分抱歉的把他娘接进来，给人倒了杯茶端在手里捂着，她笑眯眯是盯着李洋，满心欢喜的开口：“怎样，还喜欢苏姑娘么？”

李洋大脑空白了片刻，疯狂寻找这个名字，猛然的惊起，这不是那天他爹请到院子里来做客的女孩么。他的笑僵在脸上，硬着头皮答着：“啊，她么，我……我很喜欢她。”

娘笑的眉眼弯弯，看样子是真的找对了人家，她拽着李振洋的手，认真又激动的说：“那就好那就好……娘天天盼的就是这个，那，那打算何时成亲？”

“啊？那就春天罢……”

“好啊好啊，也就几个月的事儿了……”她高兴的说，“娘就是想来问问你们两个相处的好不好，人家姑娘可喜欢你了，有没有欺负人家？”

“没有，没有，”李振洋笑的很勉强，“她很懂事，也……很听话。”

女人亲亲他额头，把心肝宝贝抱在怀里，“我就知道囡囡最听妈妈的话了。”

柜子里有什么东西动了下。李洋心头一紧，竟然有些说不出的慌张，神色极其不自然的避开话题，连忙笑着搪塞她，说天色不早了，赶紧回去休息才是。等他把女人送走，急急慌慌的奔回来，莽撞的拉开柜子，发现小孩已经缩在里面睡着了，李洋心疼的用拇指拂过他的脸，李英超迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，发现是李振洋回来了，特别听话的钻到他哥怀里去，不知怎的，李振洋心跳快的厉害。

他都听见了么，心里会怎么想？李洋脑子乱成一团，可是看李英超的表情好像没什么不对劲，可能是睡着了什么都没听进去。他抱着孩子躺倒床上去，李英超冰凉的四肢缠在他身上，小孩在做梦，把牙齿磨得咯咯响，含糊不清的说了句冷，好冷，然后就在李振洋怀里睡糊涂过去。

第二次见到苏姑娘是在表弟生日宴。他爹请了很多人，李洋心里本是不愿去的，可是拒绝又会让爱死面子的老头拉不下脸，走之前还捉住他的小妖精狠狠地啃了几口，李英超不开心，他淌着湿漉漉的眼睛问李洋，“我不能去吗？”

“等我回来吧宝儿，”说着李振洋又亲了一下，“很快的。”

他没想到那个女孩子也在。她一见李洋来了，眼神立马亮起来，目不转睛的盯着他，什么叫含情脉脉一汪春水，她快要把李振洋在眼底看穿。他觉得别扭，并不是很喜欢这种明目张胆的示爱，李洋挪挪身子，尽量避开她的视线，谁知道姑娘突然起身要给他敬酒，这么大的饭桌上哪敢婉拒，李振洋很礼貌的点点头表示感谢，接着姑娘看他酒杯空了便又给满上，李振洋察觉到她不一般的心思，极其客套说，“谢谢苏姑娘，我不能再喝了。”

她脸上白了一瞬，众人都察觉不到的。李振洋一丝一毫的表情她都看在眼里，捕捉的不能再细致，李洋喝的有些头晕，打着不舒服的幌子就要离席，这个时候也没人拦他，眼看着李洋就要在她眼皮子底下溜走，姑娘着急了，连忙追出去，跟在他身后大喊，“不就吃个饭吗，用得着这般推脱？”

地方很空旷，除了他们俩没有别人，李振洋这才显露出几分怒气，“那苏姑娘你又是几个意思，为何只给我一个人添酒，用意何在？”

“李洋，”说着她就哽咽起来，一副极其可怜的样子，“我与你无冤无仇，你却这样讨厌我，我想不通。”

“我不是讨厌你，丫头，”李洋放软了语气，“只是我们不合适，这点道理希望你懂。”

李振洋在这方面还是做的很决绝，把女孩子丢在哪儿就走了，后面的人还在追，可是根本比不过李洋的步子，女孩子尖叫一声跌坐在地上，他听见动静回头看，发现她痛苦趴在地上不肯起来，李洋皱着眉头问，“怎么了？”

她说话都带着哭腔，“我……我把脚崴了，动不了了。”

李英超等到趴在桌上睡了。

熟悉的脚步声传来，小孩子耳朵尖，欣喜的跑去开门，看见他哥之后愣了愣，然后什么也没说。李振洋把受伤的女孩子背回来了，他一进屋没有找李英超，而是利落的给姑娘包扎，小孩在暗处看着，刚想开口叫哥哥，女孩子先说了。

“哥哥，我的脚好痛。”她脸色不好看，紧紧的拉着李洋衣服，又重复道，“疼死了。”

李振洋抬头看她，哭的梨花带雨，是在是无可奈何的，他说：“疼你就抓着我，没事的。”

李英超在角落里躲着，越看这个画面越觉得心酸，脚跟站麻了，眼睛也看疼了，甚至还有点毫无征兆的慌张。

“李振洋，你就真的一点都不喜欢我吗？”她吸吸鼻子，“哪怕一点点都好啊。”

不知道是不是喝了酒的原因，事物在他眼前变得模糊，女孩的眼泪落在他手背上，一个晶莹剔透的圆。白色的，比女孩子的身体还要漂亮，她衣服扯到露出大片皮肤，紧紧的抓着李洋的手，就好像把自己当成献出第一夜的妓，胸前鼓起的地方柔软绵密，她握着李洋摸上去，声音都在颤，“我，我喜欢你，我好喜欢你。”

她太喜欢李洋了，死心塌地也要不管不顾的那种喜欢。

疯了，这都是什么。李振洋最后一点清醒也消失殆尽，看着她解开衣衫，直到赤裸裸的坦诚，身体是烫的，在这个时候哪还在乎什么礼义廉耻，她心里有数，李振洋不会是个太绝情的人。女孩亲吻他，整个身体黏在他身上，一次次的挑逗，像个魅惑人心的妖女，拼尽全力把自己献出去，献给她想要得到的人，李振洋彻底的在自我里迷失，眼前的这个人是谁，是李英超吗，如此漂亮的身子，柔软，细腻，肤如凝脂一般，必定是他的李英超。他在人锁骨上吻了吻，“让我占有你，”李振洋深情的说，把她完全揉进怀里，“让我占有你，李英超。”

小孩站在黑暗里，什么都看见了。李英超觉得脸上凉凉的，伸手抹了一把发现是自己在哭，悄无声息的，他悉数憋回去，捂着嘴巴不让自己发出一点声音，眼泪流啊流，淌到衣服上去，还是没有停下，李振洋摸着女孩子的脸，接着一个又一个深情的吻，女生长长的头发在背后凌乱，还可以再凌乱一点，小孩双腿无力的蹲下，把脸埋在臂弯，眼泪在脚前汇聚，渐渐涨成小水泊，湿哒哒的，就像口子里流出来的血，温热且美丽无比。

美丽在黑暗里开花，还有什么东西崩塌的声音。

等他彻底清醒过来才明白事情的严重性，男女之间发生肌肤之亲，这是了不得的。苏倩倩在他身边醒来，眼角还挂着泪，委屈巴巴的依偎在他胸前，她还没开口，李振洋瞬间坐起来，脑袋疼的快要炸裂，他看着彼此一丝不挂的样子，根本平静不下来，“你为什么会在这，我们......我们干了什么？”

他这话简直就是在自取其辱，他们干了什么一目了然。这事儿没多久就传到所有人耳朵里，不同版本的，什么下了药啊，强奸啊，两情相悦啊，所有人都心疼这个姑娘，年纪轻轻丢了清白，做错事要付出代价的，更何况事已至此，他娘来找他，激动的不知所云，“洋洋，我的乖儿子，怎么那么等不急啊，以后......以后不是有的是时间么，哎呀，我都不知该如何说你才好......”

“妈，”李洋无奈的打断，“我是真的喝多了，什么都不记得。”

“混小子！”女人瞪圆眼睛在李洋头上不轻不重的拍了一记，“什么记不记得，把人小姑娘祸害了还敢说不记得。”

“阿姨。”女孩脸色苍白的，不知道什么时候就站在背后，情绪极其崩溃，眼圈红红的，眼角饱满的泪珠又要掉下来，“我对不起哥哥，我，我不应该......”

她不知道自己心里有多开心，用这种极端的拥有方式。喜欢让她心生憎恶，血淋淋的占有欲，她对李振洋的私心已经膨胀到没有理智，可是这样肮脏的一面是不可以被众人知道的，女孩子更加楚楚可怜，几乎是说两句就掉眼泪的状态，“我知道做错了事.....我不应该人给李洋哥哥灌酒，他本是无意冒犯的，是我，都是我......”

女人听完之后被她的情绪牵着鼻子走，似乎想起自己那些年的悲惨经历，极力护着她，抱在怀里安慰，“没事啊丫头，真的没事，”说完满脸怒气的瞪李洋，“你瞧瞧你！”

等人散后，李振洋脑袋止不住的发蒙，终于注意到屋子里静悄悄的，孩子不见了。他才想起去在房子里转，边喊他，“宝宝你在哪啊，”没人应他，李振洋擦擦冷汗，又问了一遍，“李英超，你在哪儿？”

小孩脸色苍白的从某个暗角里走出来，身上照样只是套着件宽大的衣服，只是他没敢走进李振洋，远远的站着，眼睛里漆黑一片。这像极了他们第一次见面的场景，彼此身上写满不解和防备，李洋轻轻地问他，“怎么了，宝贝你怎么了？”李英超被那声宝贝喊的一下子软了腿，坐在李振洋身上，拧巴又霸道的说，“她是谁呀，为什么要把她带回家。”

李洋摸着孩子的脸，眉毛抖了下，“听我说，那不是......”小孩睁着眼睛，异常认真的等待下文，李振洋被这样突如其来的审视怔住，有些不知所措的结巴起来：“我喝多了，我、我不知道......宝贝，你相信我好吗，不是你想的那样。”

“我信你，哥哥，”李英超闭上眼睛靠过去，“快亲亲我。”

李振洋已经把人脱得一丝不挂，李英超被分开双腿，热乎乎的东西在后面磨来磨去，小孩一下子受不住，哭哭啼啼的扭动腰肢，李洋反到沉得住气了，他说想要吗，李英超在他腹肌上抓挠，被挑逗的浑身发烫，尤其是后穴，早就又湿又滑，李洋也没忍着了，使劲一挺整根没入。

疼，来自四面八方的嘲讽。李振洋进去的时候没有一点怜惜的意思，快速而猛烈，李英超疼的脚指头都瑟缩起来，咬着嘴巴，在唇下磕出一排牙印，太疼了，那个东西淋漓尽致的撞着自己，一次次的撑开肚子里柔软的器官，那里本来是个完整的地方，快要被李洋撞碎了。小孩在身下一晃一晃的，表情皱在一起，完全不是舒服该有的样子，鼻腔闷闷的溢出来几句拼不到一起话，他任由摆布的被李振洋以各种恶劣的姿势操干，每下都是发了疯的用力，李英超觉得自己快要死了，肉棒还是坚硬而挺拔的插抽，头部不断碾压湿热内里，他的肚子里灌满精水，一股又一股的，穴口被操到软烂而发红，李洋把他抱起来，钉在墙上继续这场暴躁轰烈的性事，小孩失控的求饶，眼泪彻底把他浸湿，“不要，李振洋，我疼……真的好疼……不可以……嗯……”

“怎么不可以，”他的下身还在猛烈的进出，“你不喜欢吗？”

李英超还是年纪小，掩饰情绪的方式太过于青涩，李振洋早就看出来他不对劲，似乎是在藏着什么心事，不好好吃饭不好好睡觉，小孩绝对在瞒着自己什么。

下一秒他被更大的力度掀开，整个人蜷缩在一起，只有后穴在吞吐滚烫的性器，李振洋更加用力的刺痛他，似乎是要把他心爱的东西弄坏，每下都全部抽出来，跟着小孩的体重和极大的冲击力完全插进，李英超难受到腿根都在颤，腰也酸痛的说不出话，他看不见李振洋是什么表情，只想逃离这个可怕的惩罚，“不喜欢……我不喜欢……哥哥，哥哥你要把我弄死了……”

李振洋大开大合的顶了几下，突然定住，东西还停在李英超柔软的身体里，他趴下来，吻去孩子额头上的汗珠，“对不起，哥哥错了。”

他亲吻着怀里颤抖，失声痛哭的人，温柔且霸道撬开他嘴巴，李英超像个被欺负的小动物一样埋在臂弯，紧密的贴着他，小孩唯一的依靠。李英超累的四肢无力，被汗水打湿的头发贴在脸上，李洋慢慢的剥开它，把孩子搂的更紧，“我们去成亲吧，”他重复一遍，“我们去成亲。”

李英超抬起眼眸，一派天真又视死如归的样子，“李洋，别有顾虑了，我都知道了。”

李振洋眉头一紧，跟着心就慌起来，“你知道什么？”

“哥哥，你要知道，我已经不是小孩子了。”

李英超在很久之后才明白，“喜欢”和“深爱”是不一样的，喜欢是一个人的事，爱是两个人的事。李振洋对于自己来说是不能失去的，他需要这个人不断的爱和保护，可是代价是什么，拥有他么，信誓旦旦的说我爱你，我永远爱你么，不是的。李振洋的世界里，小孩只不过是来往过客的万分之一，太渺小了。

要学会往远了想啊，李英超，你还是太天真。

李振洋听的头皮发麻，认认真真的看着小孩，平静漆黑的眼睛，“为什么，为什么要这么想……李英超，你难道不爱我吗？”

“我爱啊，当然爱。”他淡淡的说，“但是爱总是要面临取舍，就像我爱你一样，哥哥，我很爱你，所以我希望你能和那个姐姐在一起。”

李振洋瞬间坐起来，惊诧的看着他，不可置信的询问，“告诉我实话，是不是我娘来找过你了......”他话没说完，李英超伸手将他嘴巴盖住，小孩笑的很可爱，“没有，谁也没有跟我说。”

“阿姨很喜欢她，我知道，所有人都觉得你们应该在一起，哥哥，只有你一个人不接受。”孩子顿了顿，继续说：“我也知道，我跟她不一样，这点道理你都不懂吗哥哥，还没有我厉害。”

他麻木了。李英超凑过来亲他，“李振洋，你只用知道我很爱你就够了。”

接下来的几天他们厮混到作息时间完全打乱，李振洋发了疯一般的与他做爱，没有任何节制的。他把小孩双手举过头顶，从后面进去，一刻不停地捣搅，李英超吃它很深很深，几乎快顶到胃部，失声的呜咽，阴茎在身体里就像是一把匕首，肉刃砍在顶端，无止境的造访，而它却被肉穴死死吸附，抽插动作的瞬间把上一次还没有消散的快感连同滚烫的性器，顺畅无阻的挺到里面，孩子哭着求他，“哥哥，你停下......怎么回事啊，我，嗯......不要......好，好舒服......”

他把人拉起来，肚子上突然有了拖拽力，使得李英超咬的更紧，几乎是贴着肉蹭动，李洋每次动作都会带来一种短暂且饱满的快感，像电流一样的窜遍全身，最后回到那根滚烫的性器上，顶进身体，酥麻的触感从某个一个点开始迸发，越发激烈的，让每个毛孔都羞耻的张开，阴茎在肚皮上刮出一个隆起，摁一下就让李英超酸了腿，他现在的样子简直不能再色情，双腿大开的被他哥操干，精液不断地顺着股缝流下，李洋突然掐住腰部开始拉着人撞，小孩错愕的睁大眼，太快了，真的太快了，他没力气再叫喊，眼泪汪汪的抓着李振洋肩膀，挠出来几条浅浅的痕。

“呜呜......好快，哥哥......不行，不能这样的哥哥......”

滚烫的东西喷在肠壁，带着无限的罪恶和欲望。李洋掰过小孩身子，把东西插在里面使劲的顶了顶，李英超绞住他的腰，勾过脖子，眼泪还没干呢，他闭上眼睛吻上去，后面还留着李洋的东西，他使劲缩了缩，又把身子凑得近了些，咬着李振洋肩膀，“可是我还是好舍不得你啊，就一会儿，你抱抱我。”

怎么办呀，我爱上了一个坏人呢。

苏家那边回应的很快，对李振洋没什么不满意，这门婚事办得顺理成章，最后定在明年三月。小孩消失了，没人找得到，李英超本来就没什么可以带走的东西，走的轻巧无声，透明到李振洋都反映了好一阵子，在屋子里喊了好几声没人应，最后慢慢蹲下，嚎啕大哭，无助的像个落单的鬼，他疯狂打听关于李英超的消息，得到的回应都是无果。

李英超其实没跑远，只不过是躲着李洋远远的。他们俩成亲那天，整条街都被闹翻了，敲锣打鼓的，花轿子从巷子头抬到巷子尾，都不用想象他们脸上幸福的样子，新娘的盖头是大红色，还绣了金凤凰金牡丹，开的甚是鲜艳，李振洋坐在里面摇摇晃晃的，脸色发青，最后实在是忍不住了掀起帘子就哗啦啦的吐，他呕的十分用力，快要把胃吐出来，人群一下子多了一个豁口，龙脖子断了，吵闹声震耳欲聋，一群人围着新郎，可李振洋还是在吐，吐到最后眼泪都流出来，他摆摆手示意继续走，一转眼看见新娘子红盖头的四个角拴着几个小铃铛，跟着轿子晃，叮叮当当的响，心口突然一阵痛，眼泪顺着就流下来。

他俩结婚的事情简直不能再声张，街上哪里都贴着有红色的喜报，毛笔字在上面娟秀的摆着，天地氤氲，咸恒庆会，金玉满堂，长命富贵——

龙凤呈祥，永结良缘。

像刀子吧，一下一下的刺进心脏。这太讽刺了，李英超掺在人群里渺小到认不出，轿子离他很远，只能勉勉强强看得见李振洋锋利的侧脸，心里说出不上来是什么滋味，哥哥怎么瘦了呀，脸颊都凹进去，小孩站在那里痴了迷，没注意后面缓缓移动的人群，突然一阵骚乱，几个不耐烦地声音开始吵吵，“哪里来的野孩子，还不长眼！”

李英超一下子跑远，余光扫到李洋茫然无措的视线，在人群里消失了。

红娘吊着嗓子，“一拜有福同享，有难同当，白头偕老，风雨同舟——一鞠躬！”

他站不稳了，默默地念着，李英超。

“二拜夫妻恩爱，相敬如宾，早生贵子，光耀门庭——二鞠躬！”

李英超，李英超。

“三拜勤俭持家，同工同酬，志同道合，尊老爱幼——三鞠躬！”

我爱你。

“红花并蒂，心心相印，恭请新人入洞房！”

 

 

5.  
春天，美好的季节。

“老公，”女人唤他，“三月啦，我们去看看樱花吧。”

她怀孕的事情没人知道，就连李洋也瞒着的，苏倩倩心里在清楚不过，婚都是他爹逼着他结的，自己倒是一厢情愿了，可是李振洋愿赌不服输。她在李洋心里的地位，等同于平常人，不过是表面功夫做的太好，外人看来小两口恩恩爱爱，一旦到了独处的地方，根本就是形同陌路。李振洋走神了，突然被叫了名字，没反应过来，脱口而出：“槐山已经没有樱花了，宝宝。”

苏倩倩怔了下，李洋这才意识到不对劲，连忙改口，“哦，若是有时间便去看看好了。”

她走到李洋身边，僵硬的抱住人手臂，李洋微微偏过头来，冷淡的视线落在她脸上，她又低低的唤了声，“哥哥。”

李振洋平静的看她，“怎么了吗？”

“我不知道，你喜不喜欢......”说着她低下头，不让李洋看见她羞红的脸，“不知道你喜不喜欢小孩子......”

他愣了，过了很久才反应过来，问她：“你怀孕了？”她点头，一副怕极了的样子，李振洋脸色沉下来，“这个孩子不能要。”

其实不用问也知道结果的，就算李振洋喜欢小孩，那也绝对不是从她肚子里生出来。第一个小生命就要脱离母体了，苏倩倩摸摸肚子，可怜的说，“李洋，连你自己的孩子都不要吗？”

他像是被说中了一样，上一次问这种话的人还是李英超呢，小孩躺在他怀里，天真懵懂的说哥哥我会给你生小孩吗，这句话仿佛魔咒一样刺中他的痛处，嗓子里干巴巴的说不出来话，苏倩倩继续求他，“生下来吧，这可是你的孩子啊……”

他甩开，微微有点哽咽，“我不需要。”

这个孩子是怎么来的他已经完全不记得了，但是他记忆里又十分清晰的，李英超曾经来过。然而他还是归结于自己神志不清，可能是现实里的和脑袋里想的像浆糊一样掺在一起，他分不清了，不知道自己操的是李英超又或者是别人，孩子也许就是在那个时候有的，自己脑子不清醒，情绪极度崩溃的情况下，发生一切荒唐的事都是有可能的。苏倩倩的孩子不能生下来，这是李振洋的底线，他一定要坚守的东西，那个支离破碎的承诺，其实比起这个他更害怕的是如何面对孩子，摸着良心说，他和苏倩倩本就不是一路人，没有义务爱她，等到孩子生下来，李洋也不知道该怎么像个父亲一样呵护。

自从李振洋让她把孩子拿掉，苏倩倩后来身体马上就垮了。根本睡不着，每天都在无端的暴躁抓狂，时常梦见自己从高处掉下来，孩子没了，自己在无人的地方死去，这个梦持续了很久很久。事实上李英超真的来过，悄无声息站在苏倩倩床头，深色平静的望着她，她吓得尖叫，整个人毫无形象的躲在床边，却还是在护着肚子。李英超已经等待很久了，身为一个局外人，他深知自己做的这些都是无用功，可是李英超再也按捺不住了。

女人怀了李洋的孩子，这是怎么都无法容忍的。

她一边后退一遍大叫不要过来，李英超突然笑了起来，藏在袖子里的匕首也掉了。

姐姐，不痛的，真的不痛，你躲什么呀。小孩乖巧的靠近她，像是讲故事一般，“姐姐，我哥哥对你好不好？”

“再好也不是你的。”李英超歪着头，突然害怕起来，“哎呀呀，姐姐，别往那边去呀，会掉下去的。”

她绝望的睁大眼睛，双腿瘫在地上，李英超居高临下的俯视自己，在眼里闪着亮晶晶的光，她不知不觉被逼到窗前，身后就是呼呼地风声，楼层很高，窗户很大。

“你去死吧，”孩子笑的更加开心，“和你肚子里的东西一起死。”

再之后是全城的恐慌，听说李家闹鬼，有人跳楼自杀了。女人的尸体在楼背后找到，发现的时候已经僵硬了，更诡异的是，她肚子上还插着匕首，血蜿蜒出来，像一条条滑溜溜的蛇，把她肚皮掏空，已经凝固变成丑陋的黑色，插在哪里纹丝不动，宛如一个祭品。李家人没敢把事情的始末公之于众，这样只能掀起更大的风浪，苏倩倩的葬礼办的很简单，灵柩停了三天，等时日一道李洋便离开了，再也没留恋。

李振洋没敢看她的样子，人躺在棺材里，她肚子上开了一朵死去的花。

李洋还是一个人去了槐山，荒废之后第一次有人造访。他走之前，五更的天，看门的丫头迷迷糊糊的爬起来问他去哪里，李振洋已经一只脚跨出门槛，“去槐山，我想一个人转转。”

姑娘赶忙从兜里摸出来个凉嗖嗖的玉佩，塞进李振洋手里，她笑的傻呵呵，“您带着这个，山上有妖怪，辟邪用。”

流苏下面挂着个笨拙圆润的小铃铛，可是它坏了，不响。李振洋把东西还给她，“不必了，姑娘自己收着。”

他走远了，女孩子的声音还在大声追问，“真的没事吗，那个那妖怪就住在山上……”

李振洋摆摆手，一个人消失在雾里，他的声音越来越远，镇定的、坦然的，“无妨，我自能应付。”

 

end.


End file.
